Sharp Jack
:"I’m Sharp Jack, but I might not be for much longer. But if I- if I hurt you, I can keep being Sharp Jack. I don’t want to stop." - ''Sharp Jack, to Michael Shelterfield during House of Jack. Sharp Jack is a dangerous cryptid and the primary antagonist of The Hunting of Sharp Jack and House of Jack in The Yellow Butterflies. He is directly linked to the Yellow Butterflies, but it is unknown in what way. '''The following sections may contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.' Character Appearance He is a tall, lanky, blue-grey skinned humanoid. He wears a pink t-shirt with a pine tree design on it, and his thighs and crotch are wrapped in bandages (likely in lieu of underwear). His feet, knees and elbows are always bloodied. His head either is covered by or is ''a blue bucket with thin pink rabbitlike ears on top, a smile drawn on, and one large hole cut in for his single eye. It is implied that he has many sharp teeth under the bucket. He has long, sharp fingers and is upwards of 8 feet tall. In ''The Hunting of Sharp Jack ''he sustains an injury to his thigh and in ''House of Jack ''he loses a leg, and he is described to have his smile smudged and his ears more crooked. Personality He seems very childlike and exciteable, though not entirely naive, always somewhat playful. Despite his merciless, bloodthirsty nature during his game, he expresses massive regret if his quarry commits suicide before he can catch them, even apparently performing a mock funeral. In House of Jack, he expresses his fears of becoming nonexistent and his craftier nature. He doesn't seem to grasp the value of human life outside of his plans, but displays some capability to philosophise while talking with Michael. He is strongly averse to the idea of children swearing. Skills and Abilities He is extremely strong and agile, as well as an excellent hunter. He also seems to be able to silently teleport to locations where he is summoned. He also has the ability to grant wishes, which includes bringing back the dead. History Sharp Jack's origins are unknown as of now. In ''The Hunting of Sharp Jack, ''he is a fairly-popular urban legend among schoolchildren, even with grainy cryptic photos of him. During this story, he kills five of the six children who summon him before being defeated by the narrator, Dan, and resurrecting Dan's brother. It is unknown what Jack does next or where he goes, but Dan explains that most adults assumed the deaths were by a human serial killer or wild animal, only he and his brother knowing about Sharp Jack. He is later seen in ''House of Jack, where Michael Shelterfield, brother of one of the boys who died in The Hunting of Sharp Jack, ''summons him absentmindedly by reciting his verse before the fire. Jack explains his motives briefly, before giving chase, eventually losing a leg to Michael's shotgun, yellow butterflies spraying from the wound. After a brief discussion, the two break into a second scuffle, and Jack accidentally causes Michael to shoot himself, much to his own horror. Wounded, he slinks out of the widow and into the night. He presumably will not be seen again until Act Two. Trivia * It is unknown to what extent he can grant wishes. A rule in ''House of Jack ''states that a winning player cannot wish to eat him. * He is implied to be deeply linked to Dr Chalmundsweigh of the story Chalmundsweigh, Chalmundsweigh being the apparent origin of the yellow butterflies, and his first name is implied to be ''Jack. ** Additionally, Chalmundsweigh's 'pink eyes' echo Sharp Jack's eye, and he limps on the same leg that Jack loses, as well as the leg that the red creature from ''Fence Dog ''seems to be limping on. Chalmundsweigh and Jack also share some speaking patterns and mannerisms. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters